Forum:Admin/Vote for new admins
As Daisy-ReeRules noted in This blog, there's only a few admins on the wiki, and two of them last logged in over 2 years ago. this is well over the wiki adoption time of only 60 days. sadly though, since there's a admin still on this wiki, we can't adopt it. As such, we started a vote request for the new admin. here are the results of the votes, along with the original manifesto's of the candidates. Please note: If you register AFTER 1st of October, 2013, 00:00:00 GMT, then your candidate request will sadly not be taken. Important We have a winner! Kingemocut has the highest no of votes in this tight race for adminship, and the results are as follows Kingemocut = 5 votes Daisy-ReeRules = 4 votes Ellis99 = 4 Votes. Thanks to all the candidates, and everyone who voted. Kingemocut has been informed, and is has started his opening speech as admin. the speech will be posted as a sub-page here, and also taken onto the chat. List of candidates ''Kingemocut Who am I? My name is Kingemocut, and for those who are wondering, my real name is Marcus Tindal-Wiles. I'm 16, and soon to be 17, and a huge fan of Dragon Quest 8. I owned Dragon Quest 8, 9, Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker, Dragon Quest 1 and 2 on the GBC (sadly thanks to an emulator because they were never sold in the UK until DQ8), Dragon Quest Swords and seen a school friend playing one of the '''DQ Spinoffs' containing the Slime as the main protagonist on his iPhone. Currently I'm in college studying Games Development, and trying to move to the US from the UK. What am i currently doing? As of current, between doing my Games Development BTEC (Level 3) and uploading images and videos to my Deviantart and my Youtube, i'm playing Dragon Quest 8 again from the start, and trying to fill in ALL the blanks in the DQ8 information, starting with locations, then going to boss guides (at the same time as the dungeon exploring to save multiple save spaces, though I still will to study the boss) and I'll compose an Email to one of the authors of a guide for DQ8 on Neoseeker to ask permission to have it here. Then, after the locations and boss fights, I'll go to the item information, followed by the magic skills each user of DQ8 learns as they learn them on my game, and expand the information on the pages where the spell is located here. after that, I will locate a copy of DQM:Joker again, and do the same thing systematically What will happen if you vote for me? If you vote for me to be your new admin, then I promise you, you will not be without an admin. There will be subtle changes, such as a featured user/article/image located on the main page, that is community run. there will also be some small changes to the Mediawiki, namely under the chat section. Mods/Admins There will also be a few more backup mods, such as a few rollbacks, and also one chick who I know is a good admin (Trust me, she doesn't discriminate because of relationship, race, gender, or anything.) in the case of a dispute that no one can agree with, she will be brought in to help. I'll also try and accomplish the old admin's wishes, with the help with you. EVERYTHING I do will be openly shown to you, the wiki user, in the new admin section of the forum I originally made for the vote to get a new admin. =What if i leave? = If for any reason I decide to leave, I'll give you all a blog post two months in advance, letting you decide the admin to take my place. Though, by the time I do leave (which I hope will be never), there will hopefully already be some new admins, and chat mods too, or maybe I might have to leave every so often because I (hope) to be working for Bird Studios. updates information The wiki will have a few blog articles showing interesting and reverent news to Dragon Quest. But mainly, I will keep this wiki as enjoyable and lovable as it is, taking everything you say, and asking the community if they want the new changes. =How my update system would work = once a month, there will be a global quiz for that entire month for updates to this awesome, yet fairly hidden wiki. If you vote me to be an admin, your voice will be heard. Your voice will not fall behind. Even if it's something huge, like you wish that this wikia became a vivid pink an purple color scheme, with rainbows and pony's everywhere, then your voice will still be heard, and it will be put into a quiz. If the community wants it, the community will have it. In the case of a draw, then instead of having an external vote, we'll just re-vote, taking the less opted options out, until there's a winner. Finally, Thanks Thank you so much for reading this, and please remember, a vote for me, is a vote for community! 'Daisy-ReeRules' So, who am I? Right. I might not have made many edits, but honestly most of the articles are so good anyway that I don't need to. Besides, I only own DQIX so unless they appear then, I have no clue. I'm on the wiki most days, searching for pages I need to edit. If you ask me, it's not the amount of edits you put in; it's the quality. In my blogs, I've highlighted two things that seriously need addressing: lack of admins (duh) and the fact that a lot of pages for monsters consist of simply images. As no-one seems to be taking the time to edit them, and I personally have no clue, I've been signing them up for deletion because no-one reads them anyway, I find. Anyways, back to me. Like I said, I'm on the wiki almost every day, usually for a good solid hour or two. I do contribute regularly to other wikis, however, so don't expect me to be on all the time. What I want to do I want to improve this wiki however possible. Delete unnecessary pages. Get more information on key elements. Make this wiki as awesome as possible, and I will do whatever it takes...almost. :3 ''Ellis99 The Site's I Have Edited For I might have been on other wiki's to edit some of their page's but I think the website should have a revamped home page and the site should be up-to-date. I have noticed most page haven't any information on them, due to this I say that we should collaborate with eachother to piece together info on each monster page. What I Have To Offer For This Site This site needs major updates, so people like us who play Dragon Quest will see this site has a major Dragon Quest of Dragon Quest info since the start of the serial. Unnecessary pages shall be deleted and pages that have no info on them shall be updated with a style like the Pokemon Wiki's Pokemon pages with a few tweaks (I will need people to help me with info on games previous to Dragon Quest IX or 9). My Feelings I am a fair person and kind but, if people mess me around then I will be very annoyed. Vote for the Candidates! 'poll ended' 'Results''' Kingemocut = 5 votes (38.46% of all votes) Daisy-ReeRules = 4 votes (30.77% of all votes) Ellis99 = 4 votes (30.77% of all votes)